Please Don't Leave Me
by WishYouWereHere15
Summary: “Calleigh, please, don’t do this now.” Eric begged. Calleigh took a moment and stared back into his eyes.


TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY… I just thought I'd get the excitement out then… plus, you know what I realized, the season opener is names Out Of Time, and my story about the opener is called Out Of Time, and I didn't mean to do that… it made me feel sooo happy.

Anyways, I heard that Adam Rodriguez is leaving CSI Miami, so this is my take on how he leaves.

The idea came to me when I was listening to the song Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 hours earlier

"H, I need to do this." Eric told Horatio as they sat in his office. The mood was tense, and neither men spoke as they looked at each other. Horatio ran his hand through his hair as he thought about Eric's decision. Through the past ten years or so, Horatio and Eric had created this special bond, which no one could break. They were more than just boss and co-worker, they were family.

"Have you thought this through?" Horatio asked, as he twirled his sunglasses nervously in his sweat coated hands. Eric thought a moment before he answered.

"I have about two years vacation. I'm going to use it now." He answered, sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself rather than Horatio. His decision came up after all that he went through with the Russian mob. He wanted to take sometime to relax and think about what he is going to do with his life.

"And what about return-"Eric cut Horatio off mid-sentence.

"I need some time to think. I need an indefinite vacation." Horatio nodded as he stood up. Eric sat in the chair for a moment, as to make sure he was 100% ready to walk away. Once he stood, he took his gun holster off, and placed it on Horatio's desk. He took his badge off, and placed it in Horatio's outstretched hand. "Hold on to this for me." Eric instructed him as he smiled slightly.

"It's been an honor to be your boss." Eric smiled up to him as he shook his outstretched hand. Eric's eyes began to water as he looked up at his boss.

"Likewise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Eric had said his goodbye's to everyone in the lab, he prepared himself for the hardest goodbye of his lifetime. He waited outside her house in the poring rain, after knocking twice. Once she finally opened the door, Eric was soaked.

"Oops, sorry Eric." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on lips. Calleigh took his hand and led him into her house. "You want to watch a movie?" She asked him as she grabbed beers out of her fridge. Eric just stood by the door, toying with his baseball cap he had in his hand. "What's going on Eric?" She asked as she saw him just standing there. She placed the beers on the counter, and walked up to him.

"I don't know how to say this." He started.

"Eric, you're scaring me." Calleigh chuckled nervously as she bore into his big brown eyes.

"I'm taking a vacation." Calleigh took a sigh of relief. "For two years, I'm heading back to Cuba." Calleigh swore her heart stopped as she looked at him. She waited to find her voice.

"Why?" She managed to choke out, as she tried to maintain her composure.

"I need to straighten something's out." He told her as he reached out to put his hands on her arms, Calleigh shied away.

"And you can't do that in Miami?" She yelled. Eric shook his head sadly, and Calleigh shared a laugh with herself. "So what you said in the hospital was a lie." She came to that conclusion.

Calleigh saw Eric's eyes go soft, but she didn't care. "No Calleigh." He reached out to touch her again, but Calleigh forcefully slapped his hand down. "Calleigh, what I said in the hospital was true." He tried to reassure her. Calleigh shook her head.

"You said you would never leave me Eric. And you know what you're doing? You're leaving. You are just like all the rest of the guys, Jake and Hagen, they both left, and now you!" She yelled at him. Calleigh's words slashed through Eric like a thousand knife stabbing his body.

"Calleigh, please, don't do this now." Eric begged. Calleigh took a moment and stared back into his eyes.

"Don't do what Eric, cause you pain? Is that what you were going to say, because you say that a lot? When I was kidnapped, you said you didn't know what you would've done if you lost me. You said that same thing when I was in the hospital. When you were almost deported, I was scared out of my mind that I would loose you. And after all that, you're still leaving." She cried, as tears made their way down her face. She tried not to cry, because she was a grown woman, and these things shouldn't make her breakdown.

"Calleigh, I love you. You think this is easy for me. Hell, this whole year has been nothing but difficult for me. The only easy part was knowing that when I came home, I would be with you. I loved going to work, because I got to see you." He grasped her small hands in his more masculine hands. "I loved that after a tough day, you would be there for me, not caring what I had done throughout the day. I still want you in my life Calleigh, don't you forget that. I still want to call you, and hold you when ever I want." He told her as he squeezed her hands. Calleigh pulled her hands out of his grasp.

"But, you're going to Cuba Eric." She stated as she looked into his eyes of chocolate. Eric's eyes softened once again as they looked back into her emerald green eyes.

"For only a month or two. As I've said, I can't live without you. I'm crazy to think that I can go a month with out you, but I need to do this. If you really love me, then you'd wait" Calleigh blinked her eyes to prevent more tears from falling from her eyes. Eric stepped up in her personal space.

"This is the first time you've said you loved me, and it's when you're telling me goodbye." Calleigh's words broke his heart. He took a dare, and developed her in his arms. Calleigh punched and scratched to get away, but his strong arms held her close. Once she realized she wasn't going anywhere, she collapsed, and let his body overtake hers. She clutched his shirt in her fists, and let her tears leak onto his jacket, which was already wet. Eric's hand clung to her waist, as he never wanted to let go. His other hand was wrapped up in her hair. Holding her like this almost made him not want to leave her behind. He let her loose a little bit, so he could bend his lips down to hers. They met in a passionate kiss, which turned desperate. Calleigh took Eric's hand, and led him into her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning, a shift in the bed caused her to wake up. She shot her hand out next to her, and found that it was still warm, but it was empty. She shot upright, but was stopped with Eric's hands pushing her back down. Calleigh looked down at her body, and realized that she was wearing Eric's shirt, and a clean pair of his boxers that he left behind one night.

"Eric." She whispered as she looked up at him. Eric bent his head down, and planted a kiss on her forehead, before pushing her hair back with his hand.

"Shh… quierda. I love you Calleigh." He told her as he kissed her on the lips one last time. He exited her bedroom, and when she heard her front door shut, she bolted out of bed. She looked out the window, and saw Eric nearing his car in the pouring rain. She ran for the front door, pulled it open, and ran outside.

"ERIC!" she yelled as she stepped out into the rain. Eric's polo shirt that she had been wearing clung to her body, as she ran towards him. Eric turned around and saw Calleigh running towards him. He dropped his bag, and met her in the middle of the lawn. Calleigh jumped in his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Eric's hands supported her as he held her from her waist. Almost like their position last night, but much tighter. Calleigh buried her head into his shoulder, and cried. The tears hidden by the raindrops the continued to fall on them. "Please, don't leave me." She begged into his shoulder. Eric could feel his eyes burn and sting with tears threatening to fall.

"I will be back Calleigh, I love you." He said, as Calleigh pulled her head from

His shoulder, and planted her lips on his. The need for oxygen came up, and they pulled away, leaning their foreheads against each others.

"I love you Eric." She cried as she jumped off of him. She walked away from him, and stood on her patio, and watched him get into his own car. Once he drove away, he sent out a wave, and Calleigh crawled back into her apartment. Once she shut the door again, she leaned against it and cried like she has never cried before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews= Love No Reviews= Hate


End file.
